yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Majima Everywhere
Majima Everywhere (どこでも真島, doko demo Majima) is an added feature available in Yakuza Kiwami, wherein Goro Majima attacks Kazuma Kiryu in a large variety of ways. The intent is to make Kiryu stronger (as well as Majima himself, by extension), and is the main way that Kiryu is able to re-learn all of the Dragon Style abilities after spending ten years in prison. Disguises Majima has a variety of different personas that he takes on during the events of Kiwami, including: Officer Majima : Kiryu receives a phone call from Nishida, who says that Majima is in front of Millennium Tower, warning Kiryu not to bring any weapons with him. When Kiryu next passes by Millennium Tower, he is stopped and patted down by Officer Majima. : If Kiryu does not have a weapon on him when Majima pats him down, he expresses his disappointment and leaves Kiryu alone. If Kiryu does have a weapon on him, a fight ensues. : After Officer Majima is defeated, he begins to patrol the streets. Goromi Zombie Majima : Kiryu receives a phone call from Nishida who says that something terrible happened to Majima, telling Kiryu to head over to Senryo Avenue. When Kiryu arrives, he spots Majima, apparently now a zombie, shambling down an alleyway. Majima attempts to bite Kiryu as soon as he notices him, but Kiryu manages to knock him down. Kiryu receives another call from Nishida who warns him that the entire Majima Family has been infected - including himself - and have turned into zombies. : A fight ensues between Zombie Majima and Kiryu. After defeating him, Kiryu runs into the infected Majima Family and fights them off as they flood the streets. Upon reaching Taihei Boulevard East, Kiryu encounters Zombie Majima again, and after defeating him a second time, receives yet another call from Nishida, who congratulates him on taking down all the zombies. Majima reveals to Kiryu that all of the entire production had simply been a scheme to get Kiryu to fight seriously, and that there are no real zombies at all. : After the event, Zombie Majima begins to wander the streets. Bartender Majima Everyone's Idol Goro Taxi Driver Majima :After getting to the S rank and travelling in taxis a certain number of times, Kiryu gets into the taxi on Shichifuku Street West. Regardless of what destination he requests, there will be a close-up of Majima as the driver, before he drives Kiryu to the Fishing Pier. At the pier, Majima says that Kiryu has no choice but to fight him, otherwise he will have to walk back to Kamurocho. Kiryu relents, and the pair have another fight. As promised, after the brawl, Majima drives Kiryu back to Kamurocho free of charge. Hannya-Man Special Encounters Majima may be encountered at the following locations: * The streets of Kamurocho - either walking down the streets, barging into street fights, hiding behind corners, under manholes, on rooftops, or hiding in objects such as giant traffic cones, trashcans, and car trunks. * Vincent - where he will challenge Kiryu to a game of darts and pool. * Smile Burger - after Kiryu orders anything from the menu. * Poppo, Tenkaichi Street - after Kiryu buys a bento box. * M Store, Shichifuku Street West - after Kiryu inspects the magazine rack. * Mach Bowl - where he will force Kiryu to go bowling with him. * Bantam - where he will attempt to con Kiryu as a bartender. * Beam - after Kiryu requests Passionate Manly Bathhouse Battle! * Yoshida Batting Center - where he will jump Kiryu after he finishes a session. * Deborah - where he will challenge Kiryu to a fight after talking to him. * Shoten - where he will challenge Kiryu to a special game of shogi. * Club SEGA, Nakamichi Street - where he will challenge Kiryu in MesuKing. * Club SEGA, Theater Square - while Kiryu uses the photo booth. * Pocket Circuit Stadium - where he will challenge Kiryu to a race. * In an alley way on Park Alley. * In West Park, near the entrance. Rank G Majima begins to roam the streets and will chase Kiryu if he spots him. If he catches up, Kiryu will be forced to fight. If Majima is defeated once by Chapter 4 or onwards, Kiryu will be able to encounter Officer Majima. Defeating him will elevate Majima Everywhere to the next rank. Rank F Majima will continue to roam the streets and if Kiryu successfully defeats him three times they will be able to encounter Goromi. After he is defeated, Majima will later hide inside a giant traffic cone. Finding and defeating him in battle will bring Majima Everywhere to the next rank. Rank E Majima will begin to hide around town, appear in buildings, and force his way into street fights. After Kiryu encounters and defeats him five times, there will be an event at Asia where Breaker Majima will attack Kiryu. Majima Everywhere will rank up upon defeating him there. Rank D After defeating Majima five times in battles and/or mini-games, Kiryu can encounter Zombie Majima. After defeating him and completing the event, Majima Everywhere will rank up. Rank C Upon defeating Majima four times in mini-games or battles, Majima will appear at the M Store on Shichifuku Street after Kiryu inspects the magazine rack there. If Chapter 4 isn't completed by this time, Majima Everywhere will no longer rank up until it is completed. Rank B Rank A Rank S Rank SS Rank SSS Mad Dog Battle Under "Climax Battles" in the main menu, Mad Dog Battle allows the player to take on missions that concern Majima. Mad Dog Battle 1 "Overcome the Mad Dog of Shimano within the time limit!" Using only Rush, the player needs to defeat Breaker Majima within a minute and thirty seconds. Mad Dog Battle 2 "Overcome Officer Majima within the time limit, but... if you attack a REAL patrol officer, you will lose!" Using only Beast, the player must defeat Officer Majima without hitting the other hostile officers within three minutes. When Majima's health drops, the other officers begin to use Slugger and start sounding like Majima in order to confuse the player. Mad Dog Battle 3 "Ma-Z-Ma: Dead Souls Time... limit... of the End... BRAAAIIINS!" Using Brawler, the player must fight through hordes of zombies while defeating Zombie Majima four times within six minutes. Mad Dog Battle 4 "Overcome the mysterious Hannya-Man within the time limit!" Within three minutes and thirty seconds, the player must defeat three Hannya-Men. When only a quarter is left of the first Hannya-Man's health-bar, another Hannya-Man will enter the fight and a third one after the second one's health drops. Mad Dog Battle 5 "Survive Majima Everywhere in the ultimate Majimarathon!" Within three minutes, the player must defeat Zombie Majima, Officer Majima, Everyone's Idol Goro, and Goromi in that order. Trivia *In Japanese, the letter Z is pronounced as ji. So "Ma-Z-Ma" would be pronounced the same as Majima. *Despite the fact that "Officer Majima" is searching Kiryu for illegal weapons, Majima himself is openly carrying a handgun as part of his police disguise. Gallery Officer_Majima_(On-the-beat).png|Officer Majima Goro Majima of the end.png|Zombie Majima Everyone's_Idol_Goro_(Dancing_at_Deborah).png|Everyone's Idol Goro 20190806215233_1.jpg|Ditto. Taxi_Driver_Majima_(Kiryu's_Uber-Driver_pre-Y5).jpg|Taxi Driver Majima 20190318005205_1.jpg|Ditto. Hannya-Man_(Scissorman's_Partner-in-Crime).png|Hannya-Man 20190315154418_1.jpg|Pole Dancer Majima Encounter 20190316161839_1.jpg|Goromi 20190316193322_1.jpg|Zombie Majima 20191117094604_1.jpg|Playing Darts with Majima 20190317221922_1.jpg|Pocket Circuit Racer Majima Text Message 20190318210508_1.jpg|Majima Everywhere Final Boss Fight Category:Game Mechanics Category:Minigames Category:Yakuza Kiwami Minigames Category:Majima Everywhere